


遥远的星辰 Distant Star

by Mevermind



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Painter! Mukuro/Writer! Hibari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mevermind/pseuds/Mevermind
Summary: 你不知道一个人能否仅仅因为作品而爱上另一个人，但你爱他，至少愿意相信自己爱他。爱得越深就越像未曾爱过。
Relationships: Alaude/Daemon Spade, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 2





	1. 遥远的星辰

**Author's Note:**

> 很不负责的同人作，许多部分其实是私人表达……  
> 题目窃取了波拉尼奥的同名作，还有借鉴的成分，写这篇文的时候并没有领会该作品的精神，因此是很鲁莽的借鉴。写出这种文，想向波拉尼奥道歉  
> 本文所用的比喻和传达的思想与该同名作品无关（想要强调下这一点）

PART.I “现在你再不要去做情郎。”

【一】 2018年6月9日 00:18

街头画家的日子很不好过，就像知名画家一样。

六道骸是个知名画家。

知名街头画家。你说道，把手中的半杯咖啡灌了下去。如果有人在乎的话。

其实是没人在乎的，有时你觉得自己都并不在乎。哈，日子怎么会因为你的新画集大卖就好转？真有这么容易的话，库洛姆，我说，真有这么容易的话，十分钟，或五分钟之内，云雀恭弥就会从那扇门，或者那扇，或者从后门走到这里。

但这怎么可能呢。你软趴趴的伏在桌子上化成一滩，哼着《你再不要去做情郎》（这首歌总让你感伤），库洛姆捧着杯玛奇朵，她不说什么，只是看着你。但你还是听见了她，从那种眼神和一声几不可闻的叹息里，你仿佛能听见她说：

“果然不该给你喝那么多咖啡的。”

你听到的是这样一句，也许在句末她有说出你的名字，但更可能的情况是没有。那声叹息消散得还是太迅速，而你又无从去怪罪这女孩抑或那些颤动的弦。

库洛姆，你不明白，（你被涨出一个嗝，又继续道）你不明白，那些人，以为我画集卖得贵一点就是成名了想赚钱，想赚钱的同时还想到了骗钱。你吸了一下鼻子，暗骂道：一群有眼无珠的傻逼。

你准备叫女孩把威士忌拿来，想想又罢了。你还是那么软趴趴的一坨，与其说是喝了些爱尔兰咖啡，不如直说是喝多了酒。而女孩起身，给谁挂了个电话，你不知道是谁，然后你闻到画笔和颜料的气味，还有衣柜中散发的霉味——你到家了，不知怎么到的，反正是到了。

送你回来的应该是犬，又或许是千种，你这样想。敞开的颜料都快干透了，干得把空气都结成了块，这让你喘不过气来，还有点想吐。啊啊，犬，或者千种，也可能两者皆非。

上次碰画笔还是八个月前。你画不了手头的画了——而这并非是由于没有灵感或是别的什么复杂的原因，只是单单无法画下去。画布上是你所在城市的景色，你选了一个上午架起画架，上色则在第二天的黄昏，你在同一个路灯下，看着鸽子飞到街上去啄一个沾灰的甜甜圈，任夕阳在你身上洒下金红色的余晖，如爱人临别时刻的拥抱。但在这光芒下你依旧思慕黑夜，南欧的黑夜，将于此降临城市、洒下冰冷月影的黑夜。

你叹了口气，其实在这样的亮度下你看不清什么，除了头脑里隐约的印象和头顶路灯橙黄色的光，那光芒流溢进咖啡和晚茶的馨香中，而在夜色被暖黄的温情沐浴时，你开始动笔。你感觉到色彩由浅紫变幻到暗蓝，流动着、交缠着——你突然发觉自己是一条红，满足地在水波中浮动，灯光洒在街上，浮起一层可爱的粉色。而你哼着小夜曲（舒伯特的，或是莫扎特的，你是意大利人，你只赞颂爱情，对具体的事情其实不太在乎），突然很快乐。

于是你快乐地笑了，笑得连画笔脱手也没发觉，笑得最后直哭出来，抱着那副半成品，一步一步吸着鼻子朝家走去，把袖口的颜料全抹到了脸上。

你很爱的。真的，这幅画，到现在去看也很爱的。你只是不再去碰她。

又偏偏觉得若不画完这一幅，便无法再画下去。

PART.II 书籍

【二】 2015年9月6日 14:11

你在一个读书会上认识了库洛姆，她并不偏好读书，只是喜欢丹·布朗，她也没有碰到自己的兰登，只是碰到了你。你们逛了街，她去买了杯奶茶，你买了杯可可，让店员多加了两勺糖浆。你们继续逛街，聊了聊丹·布朗，你还谈了一个自己很喜欢的德语作家。之后她得知你是一个画家，你得知她开了一个咖啡店。至于知道她做的爱尔兰咖啡“我靠不可能这么好喝”，是再之后的事情了。

PART.III “我借着爱的轻翼…”

【三】 2015年9月29日

那之后你见到了犬，然后是千种，说是库洛姆从小的玩伴。

要怎样垃圾的作者才会安排他们相识！你忍住不让自己笑出来。

还有，你画了一幅新画。那天你看到一只麻雀，四处蹦着跑，“噗”地一下就钻叶子堆里去了。

落叶，它埋头钻的。

可能是在嫌弃你的脸，你想到，没来由地一阵喜悦。天晴朗得过分，云大概是将自己的颜色都献给碧空了，于是他们、她们、它们，漂浮着，幸福得如每一个逐渐倦于悲哀的人。那样的幸福，如流水般倾泻着，此刻竟侵入你了。这使得你迈开步子——仿佛自己也快乐得成为了蓝色——一路奔回了自家画室，你不知道自己在画什么，甚至都不知道自己想画什么，只觉得浮起来了、浮在整个深蓝的城市上，如夏卡尔带着他的贝拉，浮得直到天空都失去尽头。

于是你画画画画画，没日没夜地。

斯佩多在某个你有意识的上午进来了，结果大喊着“卧槽”又跑了出去。然后那天下午他又在了，带了一个汉堡、一杯可可（十二分糖）和一本书。

你问，你怎么又来了。他说，为了防止你饿死啊，小傻子。你想骂他，结果发现自己没力气了，只得半死不活地伸出手去扒拉那本书，而他把可可塞进你手里。

差强人意吧，你撇一下嘴。斯佩多叹了口气，把书放在茶几上。他说有空看看，写得挺好的。

这书讲啥？你在意识到自己问了个脑残问题前开了口。

讲俩同性恋，一男一女，你应该挺有共鸣的。

你差点捏烂手里的纸杯——不说这家伙帮你省了出柜的麻烦，他连你新认识的姑娘的性取向都知道了……也许斯佩多真的和恶魔签了约，你啃着汉堡闷闷地想，或者他就是恶魔。

斯佩多说你的心思全在画里了，这不太好。

屁咧。你说，看了一眼书脊：云雀恭弥，日本人。

斯佩多在出门后探了个头进来，说如果你想知道的话，最后那男的觉得自己单身一辈子也挺好。

你破口大骂，把装可可的杯子扔了过去。

PART.IV 他

【四】

_「他没有扔掉伞骨，即使他知道某一天、就在眼前的一天，他会把一切都抛下。_

_雪下下来了，从北方崩塌到南方，全砸在这座小镇上。_

_钟声要响了。他却像个没事人一样去睡觉了。」_

【五】 2015 年10月21日 00:58

你不知道一个人能否仅仅因为作品而爱上另一个人，但你爱他，至少愿意相信自己爱他。

爱得越深就越像未曾爱过。

【六】 2015年10月21日 14:16

你发疯般地寻找这个人的作品，却发现他在日本并不出名，在意大利也一样，不过他用意语写作。你打开笔电，在网上买下他的另一部（也是除你手上这本外的唯一一部）作品，你盯着电脑屏幕发呆，盯着天花板发呆，最后在床上翻滚了整个下午。

那年你二十六岁。

那天你却像是一岁，或一百岁。

PART.V 我的心略大于整个宇宙

【七】 2017 年1月

今年你二十八了，云雀恭弥又添了一部作品。去年网上出现了他的文学小组，称他为“拉美文学在欧洲的江户弃儿”。

这都什么玩意！你恨不得砸穿屏幕。

还有想叫他“自由的斗士”的，也是蠢啊，就差叫他领袖了…你往下拉着页面喃喃自语。

然后是今年七月的一天，你跑去河边画你的新画。南欧的夏季不像拉美那样多雾，那天你却偏偏只想画这种景，便起了个大早想撞进晨雾里。但就是这样地，那些裹挟了寒意的水汽还是被你踏碎了。

你想起了这里的夏是拉美的冬季，是最寒冷、可以刺穿温情的那种冬季。你笑了，虽然是有点想哭的。

头上翘着的几撮毛使你忍不住去揉它们。倒影下或许空无一物，你想，不过是些暗流和鱼，那些凝视天际而感到空落，并重重沉下去的心，于它们不过是水波中颤动的几个浮沫。它们觉察到了这颤抖，却以为仅是寒冷使其觳觫的。但那绝不是因为温度啊！浓稠的雾气涌进血液里，使你突然、突然，像思恋爱人、思恋爱情般想起了它们。

此时你看到云雀沿着河岸走过来。意大利的云雀，Alaudi，你总会为他和云雀恭弥的这个重合发笑，此时斯佩多则会猛地拍上你的脑袋。你被砸在咖啡桌上，发着昏抬起头时竟看到他脸上少有的无措。

这个人清楚得很。他知道你要笑他爱上一只鸟儿，也要笑自己和他一样傻逼。

阿劳迪看了眼画架，说你自己的想法太多了，这样不太好。

你和呆萌简直他妈天生一对。你梗着个脖子对他说。

阿劳迪很诧异（其实他的表情谈不上很诧异，甚至不能说是诧异，但你就是这样觉得的）地看了你一眼。他说去都灵办个画展吧。

你说没钱。他说我有。你说没人看。

他没说话。

你看向他，他说没事。

“会有的。”

你从前就是这样相信的。

菠萝包，热带水果拼盘，凤梨气泡水，再来个香蕉船，冰淇凌全要巧克力的。

你放下菜单，斯佩多靠过来问你是不是疯了。你摆摆手说没事，又加了俩汉堡。

都会有的。

【八】 2017 年7月5日 23:49

如果莫奈能为春天摘掉满树绿叶，为夏季的南欧蒙上晨雾又有何不可呢？你说是吧，库洛姆？

…

库洛姆？

你把视线从马克杯上移开，库洛姆已经伏在桌子上睡着了。

【九】 2017年12月20日 19:38

好小子，这下你能升天了。斯佩多说着，猛揉了一把你的脑袋。

而你站在展馆里，手中捧了杯可可奶对着画展上的贵人们尴尬地笑，只盘算着要把自己藏到某座铁灰色的山丘后面去。

或者，你想，或者，让池塘水淹没自己。

你盯着一幅画，好像看到自己，在玫瑰色的天空中，下沉、下沉……

下沉。

【十】 2017年12月21日 00:19

当你回家时，雾已经浮起来了。

【十一】 2017年12月21日 00:21

你走在路上，觉得天地间只有自己，只有你赖以生存的，空气、艺术和爱，想到你多年前很容易就有这样的感觉。而在遥远的地方仿佛有一颗星，穿过夜晚淡黄色的薄雾，在逐渐逼近的地平线上熠熠闪光。

你几乎要为此哭泣了。

你拿出手机，告诉斯佩多你想搬到都灵。

…

对面接电话的是阿劳迪。

你差点把手机扔了出去。

PART.VI “到南方去，到南方去，你的血液里没有情人和春天”

【十二】 2018年1月2日 22:56

你最终没有搬去都灵。

不搬了，我准备在冬季去那，随便哪个晚上。你对库洛姆说。但一定要是冬季，冬季，独自背个包走到郊外，心中知晓有人在某处等待却依旧不抱任何希望地前往。我还要画一幅画，借着群星、交织的树影和海面破碎的月光。

你站起来，像每个心怀理想的人，像个革命者，像安灼拉，举起马克杯，朝空气重重一击：我望向脚下，不惊惧不战栗地看着悬崖下的浪花，郊外想必有星光万顷，流萤与恒星在远方辉映，直直召唤我往天空飞去。

你这样说着，满怀激情，喉咙却被这样的激情噎住了。

但我不再往上看了。你喃喃道，面对突如其来的哀伤无所适从。但是啊，库洛姆，若成为传奇画家是我本意的话，我该永远看着自己脚下那片无法埋葬我的海洋。

所以这是你的结局吗？

这姑娘实诚得可爱。你大笑着，把马克杯放进水池，说不会的，库洛姆。

我胆子比较小。

PART.VII “没有任何夜晚能使我沉睡/没有任何黎明能使我醒来”

【十三】 2018年6月9日 01:08

你在床上翻了个身。

有人，大概是送你回来的那个，在床头柜上放了杯水和一颗阿司匹林。

水还是温的，在这个冬夜氤氲着热气。

你试图在思绪中梳理出什么。

【十四】 2018年1月8日 19:00

云雀恭弥的第一次签售在那不勒斯，去的大多是小组内部成员。你排进队伍，对着前面姑娘头上BB-8的帽子发呆。

在你视野外，白色与灰色单调得近乎透明。场馆太空旷，人又太少，一切都像你眼中这个城市在深夜的缩影，平和而宁静，既不快乐也不过分哀伤。

云雀恭弥坐在那里拿笔杆逗一只黄色毛绒鸡。

也许他并不会为一件不得不做的事苦恼。你想。

你突然回忆起一杯喝了一半被剩在你画展上的香槟，记忆是那样真切，仿佛一切都能重现在你眼前。那时你说它很像苹果气泡水，斯佩多说得了吧，你以为谁都和你一样。

有其他人陆续加进来了，几个亚洲姑娘挤在一起互相低语，一个女大学生打着夸张的手势和身边的青年抱怨市图书馆的暖气。

队伍被拉伸和收缩，自如得好像这个夜晚不会过去。

你想到那杯琥珀色的液体，香槟的颜色应该更浅一点。而这杯不一样，它甜腻得仿若下一秒就要溢出来，裹着气泡淌进你的血液里。

云雀抬起头，看向了——

你想逃跑。

却不希望这个夜晚破碎。

PART.VIII “Blackbird singing in the dead of night.”

【十五】 2018年6月9日 01:47

你的脸埋在枕头里，脑袋则开始猜测那个人的身份（并完全忘了自己之前是否有过猜想），想到他是否高傲太久以至于孤独便在这个苍白的公寓中游荡，抑或是因咖啡的醇香微醺了于是不愿入眠。

那个人停下了脚步，此刻你觉得他近在咫尺，如一只黑夜中的鸟儿（一只画眉，或者，哦，或者…这可能吗）困倦地栖息在你手边。这让你爱他。

明知这鸟儿会在破晓前离去，也依旧爱他。

【十六】

微亮的地平线逐渐吞没了星光。

【十七】

你睡去了，全然不知会再次醒来，全然不知会发现你的画被刷成黑色，并被添上温暖的、完美的光晕。全然不知你会在醒来后看到那幅作品，为之号恸、号恸到下跪，却绝非出于悲伤。

你只是太快乐了，快乐得失去了所有颜色，快乐得忘了吃掉一颗阿司匹林并在发现署名前跑出家门。

不过也许那名字你早就知道了。不清楚是如何知道的，总之是知道了。

你忽略路人惊诧的眼光，或只是简单地以为他们在奇怪你为什么没被身上的单衣单裤冻死——直到斯佩多指着你的脑门狂笑。

你一摸，是张便利贴，在你冰冷的指尖渗透出水汽的潮湿和一丝隐约的炽热。

【十八】

结局是什么？

结局没有什么，除了一个名字（你心心念念的）、一串号码和一个字。

一个在你预设里是没有的，却真真切切出现了的、被呼唤了的字。

-END-

_「骸。」_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说点什么：  
> 文其实不是近期写的，确切一点大概是两年前完成的。现在看来整体写得很…奇怪，挺碎片化的，还有点跳跃，估计不会有很好的阅读体验。文本身很多部分其实是私人表达的产物，这样看来它作为一篇同人或许有点失当，尤其是角色性格方面……当然也有意无意地塞了一些隐喻，随意解读就好。  
> 文中一些表达得很隐晦的情节在番外有交代。
> 
> 以上


	2. 【番外】到到到到底发生了什么？？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场  
> 云雀POV  
> kuso向！没有beta试读！崩坏！真的崩坏！慎看！

PART.I  是喜欢吗？

18: （翻着一本作品集）嗯……

A ：你在看什么？

18: （举起作品集）这是谁的？

A ：哦，六道骸，一个朋友的亲戚。

18 （内心）：这关系有点远

18: 你有朋友？

A ：算是吧。

18: 哦，是那个男朋友。

A ：是那个朋友。

18:……

A ：……

18: （低头注视着手中的作品集）……

A ：咳，如果你喜欢——

18: 这个人在搞什么！

A ：——这……什么？

18: 太没有章法了！把明显属于不同时期的作品乱放在一起，不同类型的也完全没有归类，还有这里……

A ：恭弥你——

18:…… 一塌糊涂，意大利人真是没救了，我完全不能理解这样的人的存在……

A （内心）：我也是意大利人呢。

18:…… 如果碰到这个人，我一定会把他狠狠咬杀，还要……（声音渐弱）

A ：（扶额）居然拿着作品集回房间了。

PART.II  是喜欢吧！

A ：我回来了。

18: 嗯。

A ：哦对，今天我的朋友……

18: 你的男朋友。

A ：我的朋友，把你多的样书给六道骸了。

18: （惊愕）……！

A ：不要担心，骸会喜欢的。

18: 他干了什么！！

18: 阿劳迪，我不允许你和那种傻逼谈恋爱。

A ：脸红了呢，恭弥。

PART.III  无法推理！

18: 他读了吗？

A ：已经翻烂了。

18: （小声）所以是觉得不错吗？

A ：……难道你推断不出来吗？

PART.IV  意呆效率

18: 我要在一个星期内看到六道骸的画展！

A ：在意大利吗？不可能的。

PART.V  恋爱逻辑

收件人：Alaudi

发件人：云雀恭弥

主题：我看完画展了

内容：

你帮我顺进去的那个气泡水太甜了，但他没看见我，尽可能避开人群了，画都还不错，我总不能去他面前跳舞吸引注意吧

收件人：云雀恭弥

发件人：Alaudi

主题：Alaudi现在不便回短信

内容：

zhshkqjwhyeiwhsusuiweghehekshjshdhajgsNu 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

PART.VI  完全崩坏！

96: 啊，这样就OK了。不过他其实没有什么特别需要帮助的事情，留下您的联系方式可能也没什么用呢。

18: 什么事都可以打给我。

96: 嗯……他最多也是喝醉吧……

18: 喝醉也可以！

96: 诶？！

PART.VII  爱亦沉重

18: （背着69）好重。

PART.VIII  无限的你（和我）

开锁的声音响了，云雀把手中的茶杯放到茶几上。

“ 草壁已经开始给我打电话催稿了，”门口的人说道，“你再拖下去他真的会来敲我家大门的。”

“ 这个猜测太大胆了，他不会尝试的。”黑发男子靠回沙发上，双眼继续盯着电视。

“ 草壁对你的情感生活比我还要清楚，我觉得他不来才能说明什么问题。”

“ 哦？什么问题？比如我好不容易找到一个可以蹭吃蹭喝的人却要始乱终弃？”云雀在骸坐下的时候顺势靠上对方，打了个哈欠，拍拍骸的膝盖，“而且那个人还是个这么好的靠枕。”

骸失笑，感情我是工具人咯？顺便你在到底在看什么？宝可梦吗？

“ 啊啊，”骸笑着感叹，“人真的是会变的，想当年你追我的时候……”

“ 闭嘴。”

“…… 还会在签售会上偷偷给我塞情诗，我说那个根本就看不出来嘛，还以为是赠语什么的……”

“ 闭嘴！”

“…… 虽然确实是开心了好久。我喝醉了还会送我回家，悄悄画画和留电话之类的，现在却成了这个样子，所以我想啊……”

“ 你给我闭嘴！”云雀把骸按在沙发上，拿手糊住了他的嘴。

“ 我唔嗯唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔——”骸说不出一个字，扒着云雀的手大笑起来，“唔唔唔唔唔！”

“ 笑够了？”手有点松开的迹象。

骸憋着笑点了点头。

手松开的那一刻，骸一把抓住云雀的手腕。“所以我想啊，”他还是在笑，“我一定是很爱你。”

云雀愣住了，他没有料到这个，他也不喜欢这种无所适从的感觉，即使在这个国家居住了十四年也还是无法习惯意大利人突如其来的浪漫。

骸的笑意加深了，他看着骸异色的双眼，感到手腕被握住的部位传出一丝炽热。

也许他应该吻下去的，或者应该像无事人一样坐回去看宝可梦。但他都没有，而是把头埋进骸的颈侧笑了起来，笑得好像他背后没有一个几近发疯的编辑在催稿。

再说他本来就不在乎这个。

阿劳迪是对的，他大概从看到那本粗劣的作品集开始就沉浸在某种眩晕中，他可以给这种眩晕加以任何定义，但兜兜转转还是会回到原点。

还是会回到这里。

可能他本质还是属于有点保守的大和民族，总觉得离同居的日子还远了点。

不过就这样住下来，也并不是个坏主意。

-END-


End file.
